Sibling Rivalry
by Sakura.is.Bae58
Summary: When Sakura became an acceptable age for dating Itachi U. was quick to claim her as his. But something within Sakura will always fawn over his younger brother. Itachi grows jealous and Sasuke uses it as a way to torment his brother. Realizing that she is just a toy the two seem to be fighting over she leaves and demands to not be bothered by them again. Sasusaku ItiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Rivalry

AU: Non-massacre.

(Summary) When Sakura became an acceptable age for dating Itachi U. was quick to claim her as his. But something within Sakura will always fawn over his younger brother. Itachi grows jealous and Sasuke uses it as a way to torment his brother. Realizing that she is just a toy the two seem to be fighting over she leaves and demands to not be bothered by them again. Sasuke and Itachi quickly discover the hold she had on them and fight for her affection back. SasuSaku ItaSaku

Rated M for smut..maybe..I haven't decided yet.

Chapter 1

Everything in the Uchiha manor was about as normal as it could get on any given day. The day was coming to an end, all the males of the household had returned home from their training or clan duties and were waiting patiently for dinner to be ready. Mikoto was moving around the kitchen with a grace that only comes with years of training and finesse. Her hands bustling from here to there preparing the food to finally be ready to serve her hungry men and the second female in the kitchen with her. Sakura Haruno has been dating her oldest son Itachi for a little over a year now. She always came over early to help with dinner's preparation when invited over to eat. Mikoto glanced over at the girl and smiled. Sakura made her boys very happy and she could tell Sakura cared deeply for them. Sakura was on the same team as her younger son, Sasuke, and she knew Sakura was always looking after him when they went on missions together.

"Dinners Ready!"

Mikoto called as she picked up the plate she was working on. Sakura quickly took the side dishes off the burner and poured them into serving dishes to be placed at the table. They shared a smile as they made their way to the dining room where all three boys were already sitting. Fugaku, Mikoto's husband and head of the Uchiha clan, sat at the head of the table with his sons on either side of him.

Fugaku was a strong looking man who sometimes looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion. The clan kept him very busy with paperwork and meetings and tonight it seemed he had an extra hard day. His short black hair clung to his forehead that was crinkled from the face he was making. He kept his eyes closed and his head down even as his wife rubbed her hands over his shoulders after putting the food on the table.

Mikoto took her seat at the opposite end of the table and Sakura sat next to Itachi. The night drowned on and on with Sakura bubbling up about the last mission Sasuke and herself were on with their team, with Sasuke jumping in every once and again to express his views on how smart Naruto, their other teammate, may or may Not be.

"I think you're too hard on him." Sakura said as she looked down at her plate and took as bite of the food.

"We're all he has and treating him harshly just breaks my heart."

"You've let yourself become too attached to the boy, Sakura." Fugaku chimed in. Looking up at her for the first time that night.

Sakura continued to look down at her dish. She stopped trying to eat and was considering Fugaku's words.

"She is right, dear. The boy is an outcast. He has no family. The only semblance he has of faith in people and caring for others is his team." Mikoto tried her hardest to keep Sakura cheery and feeling welcome in her home. Her husband can be rough around the edges but he was a good man. It was tough to tell but his comment was really him showing concern for Sakura. Not wanting her to be too attached to her teammates. As a ninja she should know how easy it can be for something to happen to them.

Meanwhile, under the table, Itachi had placed his hand on Sakura's leg and was rubbing it in a soothing manor. Something he had learned comforted her in their time together. He continued the motion trying to relieve her from feeling anything but happy and filled with joy. Her positive demeanor was what Itachi liked about her. It was so different from what he knew his whole life. Her outlook on the world interested him at first before pulling him in completely. Now he was stuck. Stuck deep in her grasp. She would be his and only his.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a dope-"

"Sasuke! Watch your tongue at my dining room table!"

And then Sasuke saw the thing he was aiming for. The cracking smile on Sakura's face. She couldn't help but look up at him with her bright green eyes shining bright. He smirked right back at her.

Neither of them noticed the glare from Itachi. The way his hand stopped moving on her leg. The way he felt threatened that Sasuke was trying to take what was his from him. The way Itachi saw her face light up just by looking at his little brother. But Mikoto did.

She quickly called Sakura's attention and asked for help clearing the table, which Sakura happily agreed to.

After the moment passed and Sakura and Mikoto had almost finished clearing the table, Itachi noticed the grin Sasuke kept on his face. The way his eyes fallowed Sakura as she left the room and the glance Sasuke shot his way when she had finally left. Basically dangling her heart out in front of him and claiming it as his.

Itachi knew what needed to be done. He needed to prove to everyone, especially his foolish little brother, that Sakura Haruno's heart was his. Mentally…and physically….

End

A.N. Sooo yeah. I'm not very good at writing and this is very short but I have this whole idea of where to take this fanfic. So tell me if you like it. Even if you don't I'll probably write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sibling Rivalry Chapter 2

A.N. Wow. I got follows, reviews and even favorites for this fanfic within hours of posting it. I'll try my hardest to keep updating as much as possible.

Sakura frowned down at the plates she had in her hands. The warm water and bubbles did its best to sooth her but failed. Mikoto watched her as she dried the dishes and put them away. She knew how her sons could get when they had to share.

She even recalled a time in their childhood when Fugaku had gotten a special practice sword for the boys to train with. But alas he only got one. Stage 1 was verbal bickering. Then came physical assault. After Mikoto had put an end to that, Itachi resorted to mind games, which just made Sasuke even more angry. He would try and steal it from Itachi every second he wasn't looking at it. Itachi is a very smart man, even as a child he was extremely bright, so Sasuke never seemed to have the upper hand on him. Until one day, Mikoto had distracted Itachi, giving her youngest son the opening he needed.

No one in the family has seen that sword since. Mikoto smiled at the memory but it quickly faded as she looked Sakura up and down.

Clearly beautiful. She expected nothing less from her two handsome men. She was fit and muscular but she wasn't manly or unattractive in any way because of it. Mikoto noticed the day Itachi brought her home that she was…shapely…but then again she expected nothing less from her men. She knew they could have any female that looked their way and they knew it too so it was no surprise that Itachi came home with someone as beautiful and talented as Sakura.

Mikoto looked up at Sakura's face one more time. Her long pink hair blocking some of her view but she could see the frown. Sakura knew something was up between Itachi and Sasuke, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Mikoto tried her hardest to cheer the girl up. As long as she married one of her boys, she was happy.

"You never said what you and Itachi did for your one-year anniversary. Did he take you somewhere nice?"

Sakura looked a little dazed for a moment, as if ripped from her inner thoughts. She blinked a few times before answering.

"Actually we haven't done anything yet. Itachi was away on a mission so there wasn't much we could have done."

By this point the dishes had been completed and both women just stood in the kitchen talking. Sakura was in a more defense stance in the corner of the room while Mikoto leaned her backside onto the counter. Her arms crossed in front of her.

"Well that's no good. I'm disappointed in him for not planning anything."

"Now does that sound like me at all?"

Itachi walked into the kitchen. A smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. His long black hair tied back into its normal pony tail. He made a V line to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

A romantic gesture Sakura only received from him when they were alone or with people he trusted.

"Well then spit it out. What's your master plan?"

Mikoto pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her son. It was clear to the whole family that Mikoto enjoyed Sakura's company and always made sure Itachi was treating her well.

"That would ruin the surprise."

Sakura was a little taken back but then again with Itachi everything is a mystery until he decides you should know about it. He turned to Sakura and held her. Not physically but with his eyes, he held her. He conveyed things he doesn't let anyone else see. Held her attention, her heart, and with a single look he could make her hold her breathe.

"Tonight. I want you to meet me at sunset, in the spot where I first asked you to be mine."

It wasn't a request or a question in anyway. Sakura was sure he had already made sure her schedule was clear and planned out every little detail of it all.

"And what are we to do in the mean time?"

She sounded excited about the night to come. The thought of spending time with her significant other for a romantic night of God knows what! All the worries she had were pushed aside as he made her smile. As he fought for her heart. He pushed a strand of her waist length hair behind her ear and smirked down at her.

"I have a few last minute preparations that need attending to but I'm sure you'll find something to do with yourself."

He slid the hand that was resting on the side of her face to her chin and tilted it up as he claimed her lips.

Itachi never kissed Sakura with just a small peck of emotion. Every time his lips met her he assured she could feel the drive behind it. The passion and fire that drove him to the state she puts him in.

Sakura brought her hands slowly up his chest and fisted his shirt, never wanting him to leave her.

It wasn't until Mikoto cleared her throat that Itachi pulled away and disappeared.

"You seem to have him under your spell."

Sakura just giggled at Mikoto's comment. She thanked her for dinner and said a quick goodbye to Fuhaku and Sasuke before rushing out the door. She had approximately 3 hours to get ready. She ran to Ino's apartment as fast as her feet would take her.

…

"I can't believe you guys have been dating a year."

Ino exclaimed as she tossed a dress into the bathroom for Sakura to try on.

As soon as Sakura arrived and explained everything to her blonde haired best friend she demanded she start off with a shower and Ino would help her from there.

"Over a year actually. Umm Are you sure this will fit me?"

Ino rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed waiting impatiently for Sakura to emerge from her wash room.

"You'll look fine now hurry so I can start on your hair!"

A few moments passed and finally the door slowly opened up.

The dress Sakura wore was actually something Ino bought for her and forgot to give her. The base color of the dress was Sakura's typical red. It had spaghetti straps on top and a tight fit on her upper body before it fans out into a flowing bottom that was long enough to cover her but if she leaned over too far you could probably see a lot more then intended. The red dress was covered in a white lace and looked absolutely beautiful on Sakura.

"Aww! I knew it would look great!"

"Do you maybe have it in a size up?"

Sakura asked as she fussed with the dress. Ino ignored her and had her spin around a few times for a better view.

"Touch your toes."

"What?!"

"Just do it! Face the wall and touch your toes!"

Sakura blushed madly but still did as told. Ino saw that you can defiantly she Sakura's panties when she bends straight down like that. Not a lot but enough.

"I have the perfect panties for that outfit! I just got them the other day so you can just owe me."

Ino was already rummaging through her dresser as Sakura stood there a little confused.

"Why does it matter? I'm not going to bend over like that in front of him!"

"Sakura.. You've been dating a year now."

"Over a year." Sakura corrected.

"Exactly. Don't you think it's time things got a little.. I don't know….physical?"

Sakura blinked a few times and just stared at Ino for a few seconds as she contemplated her words.

Itachi and her have been dating for some time and things have gotten heated before but the moment never seemed right. With all of Itachi's extra effort I'm sure the moment with defiantly feel more sensual.

"Oh God."

Sakura exclaimed as she snatched the panties from Ino and quickly swapped hers out.

Sakura and Ino sat quietly in her room as Ino did her hair and makeup. Sakura now trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come tonight. Her stomach was in knots. He went to so much trouble. What if I back out, will he still want to be with me?

 _Of Course! He's obsessed with us!_

Her inner voice shouted. Would anyone view me differently if I did this with him?

 _I'm sure Fugaku would give Itachi a high five. Stop worrying about it. Our body, our choice. If the moment feels right, then go for it!_

"Done! What do you think?"

Ino twisted Sakura towards the mirror in her room. She had given Sakura's normally poker straight hair some body and added large gentle curls to it. To Sakura's surprise her makeup was simple and only accented her natural beauty.

"I look great! I've never felt so beautiful."

Sakura said while touching her face to assure it was really her she was looking at. Ino smiled with pride and handed Sakura some white flats to wear with her dress.

"You should probably get going. Don't wanna leave lover boy waiting."

Sakura rushed Ino with a hug and held her tight.

"Thank you."

She whispered in her ear before letting her go and making her way to the door.

Tonight she was no ninja. Not a murder or an assassin. Not even a medic. She was a simple girl on a date with a guy. She made her way back towards the Uchiha manor. Itachi said to meet him in the place he 'first asked her' to be his. That's because he asked her a total of three times before she said yes.

The first time, in the Uchiha Clan Compound Garden. She was so speechless that he even asked her that she just quickly made some excuse and ran off.

The second was the very next day, right outside her apartment's doorstep. He went to ask her as soon as the sun came up. Apparently her departure the night before had kept him up all night thinking and he needed a straight answer from her. But he didn't get one then either because no sooner had he tried to talk to her about it Sasuke and Naruto rolled around the corner. We can all imagine how that turned out.

The third time was in her office at the hospital. She isn't hard to track down when she seems to be there 24/7. The only time she isn't, is when she is on missions or like right now, after missions when the Hokage orders her to take recovery time.

Since the first was the most romantic of the three Sakura was sure that was why Itachi choose it. And with the thought of romance reaching her head again she remembered the thing she may or may not let happen tonight. She wanted to. But she was nervous and scared. Emotions she was used to suppressing in her line of work but for some reason this wasn't that easy.

She wanted to give him everything she has to give. She wanted to be with him when he made the bad feelings in her heart and mind hide. She didn't understand what was holding her back. Making her feel guilty almost.

The sun was just about setting as she made her way into the Uchiha compound. Itachi had given her permission to let herself in due to the fact that he or Sasuke may be training in the back and Mikoto and Fugaku may be off doing clan business.

She made her way slowly to the garden but was stopped when she heard her name.

"Sakura?"

It wasn't Itachi. Sasuke was sitting on the porch outside and was looking Sakura's new outfit up and down.

"Hello Sasu-"

"What are you wearing?"

Her confidence drained quickly as she looked down at the dress.

"Oh. Um. Well. Itachi asked me over to celebrate a year of our relationship and I figured I would dress up. Do you not like it?"

Sasuke was slowly making his way towards her. A frown on his face. He looked her over from head to toe several times without saying anything. He just stared and got closer and closer until..

"There you are Sakura."

It wasn't until Sakura turned to look at Itachi that she realized how close Sasuke had gotten. He was close enough to just grab her up into his arms and carry her away. Neither moved as Itachi approached.

"Sakura you look beau-"

"Perfect." Sasuke corrected.

Itachi quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her towards the garden. Sakura was trying to process Sasuke's words when Itachi grabbed her hand and started to kiss her palm. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as they made their way to where all this began.

As they turned the corner to the garden Sakura looked back at Sasuke but he was already gone.

End.

A.N. So I'm not very good at writing but I have a good base of what I want to come from this story. Please review good or bad so I know what you guys are thinking! Thank you!

I don't own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I'm excited that there is people out there as excited as I am about this fanfic. I'm actually off work for the next two weeks until my college classes start back up so I'll be writing every day.

Also tell me if you like the 3rd person point of view or if you want me to make it from Sakura's. The thing is she doesn't notice the bickering between the brothers until later so you might miss a lot if I do that.

Sibling Rivalry Chapter 3

Itachi quickly led Sakura from Sasuke's line of sight. Easier then he thought since his brother ran as soon as Sakura turned her attention to Itachi. An encounter he planned out completely, although he wasn't ready for his brother to be so forward with Sakura while he was standing right there.

Either way Itachi grinned at the fact that he was able to dangle Sakura in front of his nose the way Sasuke had done to him at dinner earlier.

"Did Sasuke just say-"

"Sasuke is as stunned at your beauty tonight as I am." Itachi quickly tried to brush it off.

Sakura blushed and looked away from Itachi. Not able to go anywhere due to the fact that his arm was still protectively wrapped around her waist.

"I-I wanted to dress up for our date. Ino helped me."

Itachi made a mental note to thank Ino for the outfit. He glanced down at it again. Her long tone legs were as smooth as water and almost begged his eyes to keep moving upward. The dress was shorter then something Itachi would expect her to wear but he was far from complaining. It was elegant with the light lace over the bright red and suited her perfectly. Itachi also noticed how the top of the outfit was a bit too small for her and squeezed her breast together in a way that made them almost beg to be released.

He shook his head gently as he looked up at her face. He had talked her into growing her hair out when they first started dating and now her long silky hot pink hair twisted and turned.

He stopped walking and faced her. Confused, she looked up at him as he played with a strand of her hair.

"You really are perfect."

She blushed but didn't look away. She smiled up at him. Ready to be his. Ready for him to claim her lips and make her feel warm and safe like he always did. The hand on the strand of her hair made its way to the back of her neck and he held her possessively as he slowly moved in for a kiss.

Not just any kiss. A kiss from Itachi Uchiha. A kiss that conveys the only true feelings Itachi was able to feel. The only thing he was 100% certain would be his undoing. It was obvious with every kiss he placed upon her how he really felt, although neither have gone far enough to say anything about 'love'. Being ninja it was important to keep that part of their hearts as empty as possible but Itachi knew. Knew that he was completely fucked in that sense.

His heart, his mind, and his life had been filled with her. There was no turning back for him. Sakura Haruno would be his for the rest of his life or he would die alone.

"Didn't you have a surprise for me?"

Sakura giggled up at him. Noticing he had been staring down at her. But it was easy to get lost in those pools of emerald that twinkled with joy and happiness.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Just this way my lady."

Itachi smirked at her as he offered his arm in a formal way of escorting her to his little set up. She, of course, happily accepted.

"Why, thank you sir!"

Sakura giggled as she took his arm. And they finally made their way into the garden. A warm glow greeted them.

Sakura stopped in her tracks to take it all in. Hundreds…No…THOUSANDS of candles lined every part of the garden. From every pathway to around the fountain in the middle. There were even candles floating in the water of the fountain!

She was too shocked to say anything and just brought her hands up to her face in shock.

"Itachi."

"Sakura."

She pulled herself from the beautiful view and looked back at him. Surprised when he wasn't standing up right but kneeling next to her.

Then it hit her.

"Oh my God."

She whispered as she looked down at Itachi with the small black box in his hand. She tried to think but like everything does with Itachi her senses were pushed aside.

"Sakura. I don't want to be with anyone but you."

He started to open the box. Sakura was trying her hardest to not look like a shock victim with her mouth wipe open catching flies. But it was hard to focus on herself at the moment.

"Everything about you brings emotions into my life that I never thought I would be able to feel."

He had the box almost completely open now. Sakura was almost about to faint. She didn't know how to feel. Too many feelings were trying to make an appearance in her mind with a whole explanation of why she should be feeling it. The moment was moving too fast. She couldn't process anything.

"Sakura Haruno, would you do me the pleasure of becoming Sakura Uchiha?"

He said it. Oh My God he said it. Do I reply now? What Do I Even Reply?! Is he waiting for me to do something? Do Something! Say Something! But What Do I Say?!

Her mind was screaming at her.

Sakura quickly looked around the garden, hoping to find something to help her relax. Something to calm her mind from the situation.

She noticed the group of people on the other end of the garden. She looked a little harder to see who it was. It was Itachi's parents, Naruto, and Kakashi. Mikoto was almost in tears and smiled at Sakura as their eyes met.

Where was Sasuke? Did Itachi not invite him? Did he just not want to come? Did he not want to see this for some reason? She couldn't help the sad heavy feeling that was taking over her, not seeing Sasuke standing at the other side of the garden, Sulking but with a small smirk on his face. Wanting her to be happy. Wanting his brother to be happy. What was his problem? And why was her heart so broken now not having him here?

"Please don't run away again."

Her attention was sling shot back to Itachi. Her heart picked back up and her mind was re-bombarded with the thoughts she hoped had left her. Everything before this moment was lost to her. She completely forgot about the people standing (Or not standing) 20 feet from here right now.

She took a deep breath and made two lists in her head. A list of positives and a list of negatives. All she could come up with in the bad column was this weird sad and uneasy feeling she couldn't shake. She finally just brushed it off as her being nervous.

"Yes!"

She cracked a huge smile and jumped at Itachi who quickly stood and caught her. She kissed him as hard and as passionate as she could with his parents watching and broke away to look him in the eyes.

"WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN!'" Naruto bellowed.

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!" Kakashi scolded.

Itachi placed Sakura on the ground and brought the black box back to her attention. Now that she thinks of it, she didn't even look in the box before. She didn't even process the piece of jewelry inside.

She was shocked to see a diamond and a blood diamond molded together in the shape of the Uchiha clan symbol. Itachi took it out of the box and she noticed it was a necklace with a silver chain.

"I thought this would be more practical to a woman in our line of work."

Sakura turned her back to him and let him drape the necklace around her neck. She watched the four people from the distance make their way over to them.

"Congratulations Sakura! I'm so happy to have you as part of the family!" Mikoto was in tears now as she made her way over to Sakura for a hug. Sakura happily accepted.

"As am I. The elders very much approve of this pairing. You will make a fine wife to the next head of our clan."

She bowed in his directions and he smirked that famous Uchiha smirk at her before making his way back to his wife's side.

Sakura was almost thrown to the ground with the force of Naruto's hug.

"CONGRADULATIONS SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto! I'm right here! Stop Screaming!"

Kakashi was quick to pull Sakura from Naruto before a fight broke out.

…

*Earlier*

Itachi made his way into the shared family room were his mother sat reading a book.

"I have news for you mother."

He was very serious and stern as he looked down at her. She raised an eyebrow at him but her eyes never left the pages.

"Yes darling? What is it?"

"I plan to purpose to Sakura tonight by the garden."

Now that got her attention.

She looked at him in shock that quickly turned into happiness as she jumped up out of the seat she was in and rushed at her oldest son.

"I'm so happy for you! She's a perfect match! She brings so much out of you!"

She locked her arms around him which he slowly returned and backed away from. His mother was already blabbering on about how his father and the elders had already talked about how good of an addition Sakura would be for the Uchiha family and demanding more details about the event tonight when Itachi looked around the room.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Mikoto stopped in her tracks and looked up at her son. A frown now on her face. She grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in closer.

"I swear to every God there is Itachi, if you are using this girl to make your brother's life miserable I will personally see to your misery for the rest of your lonely life."

Shocked by the threat Itachi quickly brushed her off.

"You have nothing to worry about mother."

He turned from her so she couldn't see his face. Sasuke's misery might have something to do with it but it just seemed like a bonus to him.

"Would you inform father and Sasuke to be in the garden by sunset. I will be inviting her teammates as well to watch the moment unfold."

And with that he rushed out of the room. Mikoto didn't know what to do now.

She couldn't tell Sasuke.

He would be crushed.

She could see in the way he looked at Sakura that he felt something more than friendship for the girl. And it didn't help that you could see the twinkle in Sakura's eyes whenever Sasuke was in the room.

The two were obviously in love with each other but neither of them seem to be very aware of it.

She wouldn't tell Sasuke. She couldn't break his heart like that. Even if he didn't understand why it would be broken, it would be.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Sibling Rivalry Chapter 4

The news of Itachi and Sakura's engagement spread like wildfire through the village. As all major gossip normally does.

It was obvious that Sakura was completely thrown through a loop for that date. They ended up having one of Sakura's favorite deserts at a small table Itachi set up in the garden and watched the stars from a hill top near the north gate. No sex. No extra physical contact. Sakura could kill Ino for getting her so worked up over the wrong thing.

It was clear Itachi wasn't like other men. Well...that was clear to her from the start but now it was extremely clear.

The news made its way to Sasuke the evening it happened. Not from anyone actually having the guts to tell him but from gossip from within his own clan. There was a few of his younger cousins that Sakura had grown attached to. The one girl, Sadara, especially.

(A.N. Yes. I'm making their cannon child a cousin. I'm bad at making up names and also Sakura will have a strong attachment to this girl so it felt right.)

Sadara was babbling on to her mother about how she hid in the garden when Mikoto told her the news. She ended up burning her outfit on one of the candles and out of embarrassment didn't show herself after the fact.

"Well what did the Haruno girl say to Itachi?" Sasuke's aunt pushed. Wanting to hear all about the proposal.

"I thought she was gonna say no! She looked really worried and upset for a few seconds but she ended up saying yes!"

The girl smiled up at her mother. She really did like Sakura. She wanted to grow up to control chakra as well as she does. She always asks Sakura to train her but she says it's dangerous for someone as young as her.

Sasuke disappeared for a while after that. He spent a week outside the village on a mission he demanded to take. A mission that should of took him 3 days. He returned looking drained but refreshed and avoided his teammates for another week that was until Naruto hunted him down.

"TEME! THERE YOU ARE!"

Sasuke knew right then he was fucked. He could only avoid this for so long. He hadn't been eating at home. Afraid to run into her. The person that wouldn't leave his mind no matter how much he tried to hate her. He tried to cut her away from him. Nothing worked. Her face was constantly in his mind. Her voice ringing in his ears. UGH! This woman was the most annoying thing in the world.

"Where have you been, Teme?"

"Around."

"HA! _Yeah right_! You've been harder to find the last couple weeks then Shikamaru when he goes cloud watching!"

"Or maybe you're just stupid."

"Don't take out your love triangle anger on me, BAKA!"

Sasuke shot him a glare. He was NOT about to get relationship advice from Naruto. He started just walking away from him. Refusing to continue the conversation.

"You should have saw her face when he asked her."

Sasuke stopped and waiting for Naruto to finish. Even though his pride was telling him to keep moving forward he couldn't help the part of him that wanted to hear more about her and how she was feeling.

"I thought she was gonna puke! I've never seen her so upset and panicked all in one moment."

Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It was clear she was upset you weren't there. She kept looking around for something and I bet you 10 bowls of ramen it was you."

"But she said yes."

Naruto shrugged and moved back in front of Sasuke so it was more like a normal conversation between friends.

"Yeah.."

He trailed off looking up at Sasuke's face, seeing the upset look he was trying to hide.

"But Fuck Sasuke! I would have said yes to Itachi with a set up like that! Did you even see the garden?! And it was clear she wasn't prepared At All for what he sprung on her!"

Sasuke pushed past Naruto and kept walking away from him. He had heard enough about his brother and his ways of taking Sakura's heart from him.

"You wouldn't' have to try so hard!" Naruto yelled after him.

"It's Obvious You Love Each Other!"

But Sasuke was already gone. Naruto signed deeply and started walking back towards the hospital. If he couldn't talk any sense into Sauske, maybe he could talk some into Sakura.

…

 _Plop._

Sakura had just finished a double shift, performing multiple surgeries within the small time frame. She finally got a chance to sit at her desk that was full of 'Congratulation' cards and small tokens from the nurses she worked with. All of them extremely excited about her new engagement.

The thing was, nothing felt different to Sakura. Her and Itachi's relationship seemed to be almost exactly the same for the last few weeks and the only difference was the chain around her neck.

She still couldn't shake the sickening feeling she got when she said 'yes'. She thought it was her just being nervous then. Is she still nervous now? Nervous of what? Why does she constantly feel like she's walking on thin ice and something is about to give?

She moaned as the chakra deficiency started to kick in. Making her sore and stiff.

A knock on her door broke her from the pain.

"Miss Haruno?" A meek voice reached into the room.

It was one of the nurses.

"Yes? Come in."

The door slowly opened to and the nurses popped her head in.

"Miss. Haruno, I know you are about to leave but there is a patient that refuses to see anyone but you in room 174."

She rolled her eyes and stood from her desk, no matter how much her muscles begged her not to.

"Who is it?" She demanded. Taking the chart from the women's hands as they both started to walk down the hall.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura stopped and looked at the girl. Trying to put thoughts together in her head. She hadn't seen Sasuke since the night she got engaged. Was he mad at her for some reason? Did he not want her as part of his family? She had been hurt by the idea but thought this was a great opportunity to figure it out.

Most of the ninja her age asked for her over other nurses. It didn't surprise her one bit. Maybe he wanted to talk to her about something alone. She started walking again and dismissed the nurses as she made her way to the room. Knocking before entering, as she always does.

Neither of them said anything as she made her way into the room. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with some blood on his shirt. Sakura looked over the chart again. 'Small cut on his chest.'

She looked him up and down one more time before moving towards him. It was obvious he wanted to talk to her. Sasuke Uchiha does not come to the hospital for 'a small cut on his chest'.

"If you want me to heal your chest you need to take your shirt off."

She wanted him to come to her with whatever he wanted to talk about. She had no idea how he was feeling.

He numbing went to start taking his shirt off. An action Sakura had seen him do countless times but it always made her heart beat faster.

When he finally set the shirt aside Sakura made her move to get close to him. Standing right in front of him as she used close to the last bits of her chakra to heal the small injury.

"Why did you say yes?"

She wasn't ready for the question and just looked up at Sasuke, into his eyes.

Mistake.

Sasuke's eyes could be even more capturing then Itachi are. How either of the men had that power over her, she would never know.

She processed his question for a minute as she finished up the last of the injury quickly. Feeling a little dizzy as she did so. She couldn't stop her mind from speaking without any form of filter.

"It felt right, at the moment."

She whispered. Admitting to herself as well as Sasuke that the moment had a lot to do with manipulating her answer. Sakura was defiantly feeling dizzy now. From the lack of chakra or the closeness of Sasuke, she wasn't sure. She rested her hands onto his chest to stable herself.

Mistake #2.

Sasuke's tone chest was hot and smooth under her hands. She couldn't help when her hands slid across his skin and up to his shoulders. She convinced herself it was a better position to help hold herself up but she knew it was because she wanted to feel more of his skin under her fingers.

"Sakura." He said her name in a way she had never heard it said before. Heavy and hot.

Her dazed and dizzy mind made its way back to his face as it seemed to be moving closer and closer to hers. Confused at first she started to lean away from him until she felt his hand rest on her lower back to hold her in place. Sakura's mind was trying to raise alarms in her head but she was so close to being unconscious she didn't have the energy to resist.

So she gave in.

Mistake #3.

Her numb mind had her moving with Sasuke as his mouth gently made its way to hers. The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like nothing else in the world existed except for the two of them, in this heated moment, entangled in each other. Sasuke held her tight to him not wanting the moment to ever end but alas Sakura's strength failed her and she went limp in his arms.

He of course caught her and picked her up into his arms bridal style. He made his way out of the hospital with her in his arms. Explaining that she worked herself to exhaustion healing him and scolded the staff for letting her get this way.

He was reassured. He knew that she wasn't 100% Itachi's and there was room in her heart for him to squeeze in and beat his brother out of it. Sasuke loved a good challenge and this was a prize worth his determination. The look of defeat in his brother's eyes would be an added bonus in the end.

Sasuke changed his course from the short cut he was taking to Sakura's apartment to the longer walk that would take him past the Uchiha compound, where he hoped a certain person would catch him walking about with such a prize in his arms.

End.

A.N. Short! Yes, I know but I have a great idea for this story and it just seems like a good place to end this one. Like I said before, writing every day so there will be more every soon! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Sibling Rivalry Chapter 5

Sadara was training outside the Uchiha compound when Sasuke's shadowy figure came into sight. It was clear he was carrying something but she couldn't tell what it was from the distance. She tried harder to see what was in his arms and as soon as she was able to make out the pink hair of the women in his arms, her cousin Itachi was at her side.

"Go inside Sadara. Find your mother."

"What's wrong with Sakura? Is she okay?"

Itachi never looked at her. He continued to glare at his brother as he carried his new fiancé in his arms with much too smug a look on his face.

"I said, Go. Inside."

The girl quickly picked up her training tools and equipment and made her way into the compound.

Sasuke pretended to not notice his brother as he walked past him and towards Sakura's apartment.

"Am I to think you wanted a longer breathe of fresh air while walking around the village with my _fiancé_ in your arms?" Itachi spat. Knowing that Sasuke could have taken a shorter path to Sakura's apartment. His sharingan spinning widely in his eyes.

"You can think what you want brother. I'm simply being there for Sakura when she needs someone most."

Itachi quickly appeared in front of him. The anger he was feeling was pulsating from his body and threated to suffocate Sasuke.

"Give her to me now, brother."

"No." Sasuke smirked.

Neither of the boys realized Sakura waking from her slumber in Sasuke's arms. Her body so sore and drained she couldn't do much but listen to the bickering of the brothers while being held tightly to a hard chest.

"She's mine. You can't take her from me."

"She isn't your property. She can change her mind."

"Change her mind for you? A weaker and less powerful version of me? Don't make me laugh."

"Less Socially Awkward. More handsome."

The boys went back and forth. Sasuke holding Sakura tighter and tighter to him with every word Itachi said. She couldn't perceive much in her state but she was able to pick out how Sasuke was _using_ her. Using her to make Itachi mad and jealous. He was acting like a child! She wanted to say something. Get away and do something but darkness quickly overtook her one more time.

"Give me my fiancé Sasuke. This is the last time I will ask."

"Or what?"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Mikoto made her way out of the compound with a worried Sadara quickly fallowing her. She went straight to Sasuke and went to take Sakura from his arms. Sasuke of course resisted.

His mother shot her head up at him and gave him a look I'm sure will haunt him until the day he dies.

" _Give her to me Sasuke._ "

She spat it out at him with as much venom and anger she could muster at her son. After looking into her heated eyes for a few seconds Sasuke let his mother take Sakura from his arms.

She looked down at the girl and inspected her face. It was pale and her body was cold. The boys were so busy trying to one up the other they didn't even consider the condition Sakura was actually in.

"Meet me in your father's study in five minutes."

She turned away and started to carry Sakura inside before looking back over her shoulder at the boys.

" _Both of you._ "

And with that Sadara, Mikoto and Sakura disappeared into the compound.

…

After dropping off Sakura with her sister and putting Sadara in charge of looking after her, Mikoto made her way to her husband to inform him of what was going on.

Fugaku was silent as his sons filed into the room. Mikoto noticed a few extra cuts and bruises on both of them probably from a quick brawl they shared in the time it took Mikoto to get Sakura into a stable condition.

"You'll both lose her if you keep this up."

Fugaku spoke strong and true. His voice deep and honest and his eyes looked back and forth between the two brothers.

"Do you understand me?"

The siblings were far from listening. Ready to cut each other's throats and rip the rest of the body to pieces. Fugaku looked up at his wife who was obviously extremely upset with her sons. Their anger was going to push everything good out of their lives. And the thought scared her. Angered her. And Saddened her.

"Do you even care about her at all?"

Mikoto chocked out in a whisper. It got both of the boy's attention and they looked at her in confusion.

Of course they cared about her. Wasn't that obvious?

Mikoto burst into tears not knowing how her sons could be so cruel and heartless. Letting the poor girl suffer for their ego punching matches. She quickly stormed out of the room in tears and Fugaku stood to go after her.

"You've been warned."

He went to walk out of his office but turned back to his sons.

"Neither of you bother Sakura tonight. She needs her rest."

Fugaku left the room hoping that the brothers would think about what they were doing to the girl but instead he heard the arguments ensue again.

He walked off to find his upset wife.

…

Sakura was confused waking up in a bed that was not her own. Her head hurt and her body was sore but that was nothing compared to the storm of thoughts going through her mind.

Sasuke had kissed her. She Had Kissed Him Back! Then Sasuke dangled her in front of her fiancé's face like a prize to be won. She had a few choice words for him. She wanted to make sure that she was able to talk to Sasuke before confronting Itachi about what happen. Making it clear to Sasuke that he was completely out of line to think of her as a way to make his brother upset. What a Baka.

She wondered around the room until she figured out where she was. In Sadara's house in the Uchiha compound. So they didn't take her back to her apartment? She walked downstairs and thanked Mikoto's sister for the room after a quick shower then made her way to the main house.

It was surprising empty and it shocked Sakura a bit. Normally Mikoto would be buzzing about cooking or reading and Fugaku would be about to work in his office. She turned to look into the kitchen for Mikoto and ran into Itachi.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess. Why didn't you take me home?"

Itachi brushed off her question and got close to her. Really close. She backed up until her backend hit the counter top in the kitchen.

She couldn't meet his eyes. She had kissed his brother. She felt awful. She wanted to beg for forgiveness. But she thought it would be best to work things out with Sasuke before bringing Itachi into the middle of it all.

"My mother thought it would be best for you to just stay here."

He was playing with her hair and standing so close Sakura could feel his breathe on her face. She finally looked up at him. He smiled down at her before looking around the room. She was curious to what he was trying to sense in the surrounding area but her thoughts were cut off when his lips came crashing down onto hers.

This kiss wasn't like the others she had gotten from him. It was rushed and pushy as he quickly made his way into her mouth with his tongue.

Sakura, shocked, tried to go along with the sudden passion of her fiancé but failed to understand his intensity. Her eyes open wide when his hands started trailing up and down her sides before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up onto the counter.

Sakura started to panic when Itachi's mouth found its way to her neck. Biting and sucking in a way she was sure probably felt amazing in the right atmosphere.

Right now all she could think about was their location. The kitchen of his house! This couldn't happen here! She wouldn't let it!

"N-no."

It was barely a whisper and it made Itachi growl at her until his mouth found her lips again. She responded but she was nervous and upset about how his hands were trying to take her shirt off.

"I Said No!"

She said putting chakra into her hands and pushing him off of her. She planned to question him on what had just happened but that's when she noticed Itachi wasn't even looking at her. Sasuke stood at the other side of the kitchen, both of them glaring at each other.

She couldn't believe this. They were both doing it. They were both using her. Making her a companionship between them. It was sickening.

"I am _Not_ a prize to be won."

She started to make her way to the door and Itachi went to stop her.

"Don't touch me! Both of you are just using me!"

"Sakura, please. It's not like th-"

" _Oh really_ , Itachi? I'm supposed to believe that you didn't just jump me in your kitchen because you knew Sasuke was making his way down to us?"

Itachi couldn't say anything. It was true. He heard Sasuke get out of the shower and wanted him to walk in on him claiming what was his.

Sasuke just smirked down at Itachi as he was scolded. But Sakura turned to him.

"And You! I was completely deprived of chakra and you kept me out in the cold where I could have gotten sick so you could rub it into Itachi's face that you kissed me!"

Itachi's face instantly turned to Sasuke.

"You. Did. WHAT!?"

The brothers started throwing punches and Sakura just shook her head as she made her way to the door.

"Sakura!"

"Stop!"

"Come Back!"

"I Can Explain!"

She wiped her head around to look at them.

"Shut It! Both of You! I Never Want To See Your Faces Again!" And with that she ripped her necklace from her body and slammed it onto the end table by the door.

She slammed the door and ran down the street in tears.

Learning that her love was never something that either boy took seriously.

End.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Heyy Guys! Sorry, I took the weekend off but I'm back! I have a really good idea about where to take this story and I'm excited to keep writing soooooooo here you go…

Sibling Rivalry Chapter 6

Sakura had asked Naruto to stay at her apartment with her for a few weeks. To help comfort her and to help keep the Uchiha boys away. Not that either of them had the time to bother her since the Hokage sent them both out of the village on separate missions after the incident to give Sakura some peace. And once they returned their clan kept them plenty busy with damage control since they had been disgraced by Itachi and Sasuke's screw up.

The gossip spread like wildfire and Sakura kept getting strange looks from the people of the village. Some proud, some upset, and some confused. Sakura doubted the gossip was anything like the true story of what happened.

She kept her mind busy during the day at the Hospital and with Naruto at night. He really was the best thing for her right now. He had been dating Hinata for some time but she understood why Sakura needed him. Sakura fell asleep crying in his arms the night everything happened, and Naruto almost broke Sasuke in two at training the next time he saw him.

It had been two weeks now and Sakura had informed the staff that she didn't want to work with any of the Uchihas that came in, no matter the condition or how much they begged. Which is why she was currently staring down a nurse who had just informed her that a Uchiha was in room 640 asking for her.

"No. I won't see those stupid bickering boys."

"But Miss. Haruno, it isn't Itachi or Sasuke."

Catching Sakura's attention, she turned back to the nurse standing in her office door.

"Who is it then?"

She said as she stood. Did Mikoto need medical attention for some reason? Was their father sick? She could only think of the worse.

"Sadara Uchiha."

She took the clipboard from the nurse and shooed her away as she made her way to the room. Quickly reading over everything to assure the girl wasn't in any danger. It was nothing serious, she got a little ruffed up on her last mission and needed a small bit of patch work, and like all other Uchihas in her family she demanded Sakura to do the work.

Sakura was sure it was because the girl probably missed her and to be truthful Sakura missed Sadara as well. The girl brought so much happiness into her life. She looked up to Sakura and wanted to be like her and it made Sakura happy to have someone inspired by her. Sakura used to be the one picked on, who looked up to people but no one had any reason to look up to her. She was proud of the ninja she had become. And loved inspiring others to be as strong as they can possibly be.

She opened the door slowly. Assuring neither of her cousins were in the room with her when she made her way in.

"Sakura!"

Sadara jumped off the bed (Winced in pain a bit) and rushed her. Wrapping her arms around Sakura's body. Sakura giggled and lowered herself to hug Sadara back just as tightly.

"I've missed you Sadara! How have you been?"

They released from their entanglement and Sadara made her way back to her bed with a small limp as she told Sakura all about the last mission she was on and the struggles she ensued.

"And then I fell and hurt my ankle and I was _Useless_ for the rest of the mission! It was awful!"

Sakura was sitting in front of her working on the sprained ankle. Smiling as Sadara went on and on about the rest of the mission and then all of a sudden she got quiet. Sakura looked up at her and was surprised to see the tears in her eyes.

"I _Hate_ feeling useless. I'm a Uchiha. I should be at the top and I can't compete with my teammates. It's _Sickening_."

Sakura, having finished healing the girl, quickly embraced her and held her tight.

"You're never useless, Sadara. You're still young. You'll get there. Stop worrying about it."

"Will you please start training me? I know you said it's dangerous but I'm ready. I want to do better. I want to stop depending on others."

Sakura stepped back and smiled down at the girl. She saw herself in her and it warmed her heart.

"Ask your mother if she approves and if she does then you can meet me for your first round of training at the training ground closest to the North Gate at sunset."

Sadara jumped off the bed and jumped up and down. Proving that she was completely healed.

"REALLY?! I have been asking my mother about it for months and she is defiantly going to approve! Why not one of the training grounds at the Uchiha compound? They have better space and-"

Realizing that it was a dumb thing to ask Sadara stopped with an 'Oh Yeah...' and agreed to Sakura's previous plan. Hugging her again before leaving the room to go home and get ready.

Sakura, not wanting a repeat of the other night two weeks ago, told the staff she couldn't do any more surgeries today. She only had about a fourth of her chakra left but it was enough to start basic training with a small girl.

…

Sakura finished out the rest of her shift doing paperwork and using a bit more of her chakra then she wanted to when a small boy had a few broken bones falling out of a tree.

The sun was just about to set and Sakura made her way to the training ground, running into Sadara half way there.

"Sakura! I can't believe this is happening!"

Sadara was bouncing as Sakura walked next to her, towards the North Gate.

"My mother approved as long as we aren't out too late."

"That's fine. I'm just planning to show you some basics that you can practice by yourself while I'm working."

Silence ensued as they got closer and closer to the practice grounds. Until Sadara spoke up in a low sad voice.

"I didn't tell them I was meeting you. I figured they would fallow me if I did."

Sakura looked down at the girl. This was far too much of an adult situation for her to have to deal with.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle them."

She then used a bit of her chakra to check behind them to assure they weren't being fallowed. She felt nothing and relaxed a bit.

They reached the training grounds and Sakura pulled out a red rubber ball from her backpack and placed it in front of Sadara.

"This is your first lesson in chakra control. I'm going to toss this ball at you and you must stop it with a wall of chakra. Too little and the ball will pass right through, too much and the ball will bounce off of it and fly in any given direction. In which case you will need to run and get it."

The task seemed simple enough until Sadara inspected the ball. It weighed a ton. She didn't think she would be able to pick it up at all, let alone with chakra. But she wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"I'm ready." She said as she stepped ten feet away from Sakura. Waiting for her to toss the ball.

Sakura picked it up as if it weighed nothing and under-hand tossed it at the girl who tried to force her chakra forward into a shield that ball went straight through and she hurried to dodge the ball.

"Think of it less as a shield and more of a catcher's mitt. You need to use more chakra."

They went on for an hour or two until Sadara was able to produce enough chakra to stop the ball from making its way through to her but now it kept bouncing off and heading in every different direction. One time it even went straight back at Sakura who used the opportunity to show Sadara a demonstration of how to do the technique. Having stopped the ball directly in front of her with sheer chakra control.

"One more time before we head back. It's getting late and my chakra is getting low since I worked today."

"Okay! I'll get it this time!"

They tried again and Sadara's eyes went wide as the ball stopped for a moment directly in front of her for a few seconds before flying off in a different direction and into the tree line around the grounds.

"I almost had it! Did You see?!"

"I did! Great job Sadara! Now grab the ball and we'll head home!"

She nodded and headed off into the tree line while Sakura looked around the field. She didn't see either Uchiha boy and was happy about it. She quickly let out a small burst of chakra to check the area to see if they were hidden in the shadows when her head shot to Sadara and the four strange chakra signatures near her.

She went to run to her but the five of them made their way into the field. Four top rank missing ninja stood next to Sadara, holding a knife to her neck. Sakura recognized them from a bingo book the Hokage had her study. All of them were extremely powerful and had a grudge against Kohona for one reason or another.

"Let the girl go."

The men laughed as they looked back at Sakura.

"You said yourself your chakra is low from work today Sa-Ku-Ra. What are you going to do about it?"

"How did you get into the village? What do you want with her?"

The men moved closer to her, unthreatened by Sakura's lack of chakra to defend herself or to protect Sadara from them.

"This girl? Nothing, really. But you, Sakura, you hold so much leverage it could rip the Leaf apart from the inside."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't Play Stupid!"

One of the men, Sakura assumed the leader of the group, moved closer and closer to her.

"Apprentice to the Hokage, Best Friend of the nine tails, and holding the heart of not only one but 2 Uchihas."

He looked down at Sadara. "Sorry. 2 and a half Uchihas."

"Let. The. Girl. Go."

Sakura growled at the man holding a weapon to Sadara's throat. He grinned up at her and threw the girl to the ground.

"A trade. The girl goes free and you come with us."

"Not in your wildest dreams."

Sakura rushed at one of the men and drew everyone's attention.

"Go! Run Sadara! Get Help!"

Sadara took the opportunity and got to her feet. She ran as hard and as fast as her legs would take her. Hoping that there was someone, ANYONE, in the surrounding training grounds that could help but because of the hour she couldn't find anyone.

All of a sudden a cry from Sakura broke through the trees and Sadara broke out into tears as she ran even harder then she thought she ever could before stumbling into the Uchiha compounding screaming.

"HELP! HELP!"

Her mother and a few other family members rushed out of their houses. Including the main Uchiha family that was currently in the middle of a family argument.

"Sadara! Whats wrong!"

Her mother was fast at her side trying to calm her but she pushed her aside.

"IT'S SAKURA! SHE'S IN TOUBLE! WE HAVE TO GO HELP HER NOW!"

Sasuke and Itachi were at her side in seconds. Looking down at the girl while Mikoto handed them scrolls and weapons they kept by the door in case of emergencies.

"By The North Gate! In The Training Grounds! Four Ninja I've Never Seen Before Are Going To Take Her! WE HAVE TO GO HELP HER NOW!"

The brothers had already made their way out of the compound and towards the North Gate. Sadara went to run with them but Mikoto stopped her.

"Let them handle it. We need to go inform the Hokage."

Sadara bit her lip, being nervous not knowing what was going on with Sakura, but nodded her head and headed back to the Hokage's office to report what had happened.

End.

A.N. It's heating up in here!

What's gonna happen next?

Will Itachi ever win back Sakura's Heart?

Will Sasuke step up and claim Sakura as his own?

Will Kakashi ever make an appearance in my fanfiction?!

Find out Next Time in The Sibling Rivalry fanfiction!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. So I went back to my college classes for my last semester. Officially graduated! :D so I'm gonna work on finishing up this fanfiction so I can start a few other ideas I had.

Enjoy

Sibling Rivalry Chapter 7

Tsunade normally wasn't very surprised by Uchihas marching in and out of her office like they own the place but she wasn't expecting it from one so small. Sadara stood in front of her desk completely out of breath and looking pale as a ghost.

"What's the meaning of this girl?"

Just then Mikoto Uchiha turned the corner and made her way to Sadara's side.

"There is an emergency. The village has been infiltrated and they attached Sakura Haruno and Sadara here while they were training by the North Gate."

She was very proper in her wording and seemed to keep her calm. If there was one thing she understood it's that panic doesn't solve problems.

"What?! Who are these infiltrators?"

As the Hokage waited for Sadara's reply she waved her hand at one of her guards signaling to summon an ANBU team as soon as possible.

After listening to Sadara give a basic description of the men she quickly pulled a bingo book out of her desk and showed it to the small girl.

"You aren't talking about any of these men?...Are you?"

Sadara looked at the bingo book in horror as she confirmed that it was the men who attached them.

"You summoned us Lady Tsunade?"

Three ANBU members now stood in the door way of her office awaiting orders.

"Who else knows about this?"

Tsunade was looking at Mikoto, hoping she didn't involve two certain Uchihas that will certainly make a mess of things when it comes to Sakura.

"Sasuke and Itachi overheard Sadara explain what had happened. They left to assist her when we left to come inform you."

"Well shit. This is going to be a train wreck. Thank you ladies. I will assure Sakura's safety."

Sadara wanted to stay and hear more but Mikoto shuffled her out of the room.

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

Sasuke and Itachi don't have the noises of Kakashi or Kiba but they could smell it infecting and poisoning the air several training grounds away.

"I'll fucking kill them!"

Itachi, trying his hardest to keep his composure, glanced over at his younger brother who had obviously lost his. Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes while every other muscle in his body was tense and ready to pounce.

Itachi almost pitied the men that dared to face their blossom.

The clearing came upon them of the training ground closest to the North Gate and along with it came the blood. So thick now you could almost see the stench in the air.

Two pairs of sharingan eyes quickly scanned the area.

Two bodies laid lifeless in the grass. Missing arms or legs and one had his chest caved inward and almost completely blown through to the other side. Two more unknown ninja stood opposite the field from them. Bruised, beaten, and looking like they bathed in blood.

Both Uchiha men took a breath of relief at seeing the pink haired girl standing in the clearing.

'Not dead. She's not dead.' Sasuke kept repeating to himself in his head.

"Shit. We need to go."

One of the badly injured yet still alive ninja said to the other. They both looked over at the Uchiha brothers now in the clearing.

"No! Not without her!"

At that moment Sakura turned to face the two Uchiha she had been avoiding for so long. The boys finally took in her appearance. Her clothes ripped almost completely off of her, leaving her in only chest wrappings and the black short shorts she wore under her skirt. The men could hardly tell from all the blood all over her. She was completely covered in it. It was even hard to see the marking on her skin from the diamond on her head under the thick layers of red liquid. Bruises on her neck, wrist, and ankles as if they had her completely restrained at one point. The look in her eyes said that she was broken and giving up on hope but they saw the spark in her when she looked at them.

She couldn't help how happy she was to see them. As she looked over her shoulder at them she smiled up at them and mouthed the words 'Thank Goodness' as her legs collapsed underneath her and she tumbled to the Earth. The marks on her body retreating back to her forehead.

The Uchihas rushed at her but the enemy was much closer. What made their skin crawl was the way they approached her. Crawling on top of her body like savages. One looking at the Uchiha's feet. The other hunched over the unconscious girl.

"Take another step and we kill her."

Both brothers stopped ready to capture them in the death glare of the sharingan as soon as they looked up.

"You said yourself you wouldn't leave without her. I doubt you'll kill her so easily."

Itachi was keeping his cool for him and his brother. Sasuke had his sword out and ready to slice at any given moment. His last sliver of calm clung to the fact that a wrong move by him could mean Sakura's death.

Suddenly the man hunched over the Haruno brought his lips down to the skin of her neck and bit her until blood was drawn. The girl immediately awoke and started screaming up to the heavens in pain as she tried to push the man off her.

Sasuke pounced.

Too quick for the first ninja to catch and rammed into the man on top of the girl.

Itachi went after the other but as soon as the man was pushed off Sakura they ran. And they ran Fast.

"Sasuke-"

He was cut off by a shriek from Sakura. She was clawing at her neck for dear life and rolling around on the ground as if to free herself from something.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke was at her side in an instant, trying to calm her.

"Report."

Itachi looked up at the ANBU team now in the clearing but Sasuke barely acknowledged them. Itachi watched as Sasuke brushed hair from Sakura's eyes and held her to his chest as he spoke to the ANBU.

"There was originally four attackers. When we arrived two were already dead. The others just ran off into the tree line as you arrived. Heading towards the North Gate."

They nodded in Itachi's direction and headed after the intruders as the captain ordered "Go straight to the Hokage." to the brothers.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke who had gotten Sakura to stop screaming but was now looking closely over her beaten body. He took extra attention to the bruises in the shape of hands on her inner thigh.

"What. The. FUCK. Did They Do To Her?!"

"Sasuke we need to go."

Without acknowledging his brother, Sasuke lifted Sakura into his arms and ran straight for the Hokage. Itachi stuck closely behind. Once again, he was going to have to be the calm and cool one so that there wasn't a mishap.

Sasuke was clinging to Sakura like they had a magnetic pull and was completely lost to his emotions.

Itachi continued to observe from a distance but his mind was spinning with hatred and jealousy.

'Enjoy right now little brother.' Itachi thought to himself.

As they ran to the Hokage tower Itachi swore to himself, 'I will have Sakura Haruno, or no one will.'

End.

More to come soon!

Sorry about the wait!


End file.
